


She Flies with Angels

by Schizzar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is often unrequited. Examination of Kairi and Namine's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Flies with Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally because I was fed up seeing so much Kairi and/or Namine bashing when I was reading Akuroku or Soriku. I felt like people gave them too little credit as characters. I quite like them so I wanted to write something for them. 
> 
> The song is She Flies with Angels by Soil and Eclipse.

_Don't you wear a tear in your eye  
Let it touch the ground and then walk away  
Don't you wear a tear in your eye  
She's been given light that you cannot see_

Namine never spoke to Roxas about it, but she felt in her heart a deep pain when she saw him with the fiery red head, saw the happiness in his eyes that he never had when he was with her. She wanted so badly to be the one with him but she knew that she could never give him that joy that Axel did.

_She flies with angels  
Above you late at night  
With a different light  
And another dream_

She drew pictures of them together, pictures she knew would grant Roxas the memories he would want, the memories of Axel he would need to understand who he was, who he needed to be to help Sora. She hated seeing him in pain, not quite understanding what it was that he needed, not knowing for sure if what he saw in his memories, the love he saw in those pictures, not knowing if it was real.  
 _  
She flies with angels  
With a song in her heart  
And a brand new start  
And another dream_

She wanted to make him happy, even if he was a part of Sora and could not speak. She watched as Roxas cried out behind those blue eyes, wanting to be free and wanting to tell Axel that he loved him and that he remembered. Never once was their a cry for her help.

_And I know_  
 _And I know  
That dreams of you_

And there was Kairi, feeling her pain.

_Don't you hold a grudge in your heart  
You can never know what a life might mean  
Don't you hold a grudge for the world  
There's another process that can't be seen_

She had hated Riku, when she discovered that it was Riku Sora wanted and not herself. She had been angry and wanted to tear them both apart. It was her that Sora was supposed to love, her that he was supposed to go to when he was in pain, not Riku. They were supposed to fight and argue over who was better, not cuddle together on the beach and whisper secrets to one another. It was supposed to be her and Sora, not Riku and Sora.

_She flies with angels  
It's a dream come true  
Don't let your world bleed blue  
Keep her in your heart_

She began to drift away from them. There was no longer a trio, it was a duo, a group she was not a part of. Her dreams were crushed while Riku's came true, while their love flourished and grew to form an unbreakable bond. A bond she was not a part of, a bond she was never to be a part of. She drifted away and was forced out of their hearts so it was only her, off on her own, never to be a part of anything important again.

_She flies with angels  
With a song in her heart  
And her brand new start  
And another dream_

She tried to be nice, she would listen to Sora gush about how much he loved Riku and how true their love was and she would listen to Riku when he needed someone to convince him that he really was good enough for Sora. She was there for them both but no one was there for her. She wanted to start over so she moved to Hollow Bastian to get away.

_And I know  
And I know  
That dreams of you_

She was all alone, except for the person inside, the person who knew her pain, the person who knew her fears, the person who felt her agony. Namine was there. Namine understood and Namine would never leave her.

_And I know  
And I know  
That dreams of you_

Together, they started a new life. Kairi gained new friends and Namine found a happiness in Kairi's happiness. They grew happier when they were away from the people who created their pain without ever even knowing it.

_She flies with angels  
She flies with angels  
Don't let your world bleed blue  
She flies with angels  
Don't let your world bleed blue  
She flies with angels_

They comforted one another when the old pain would resurface and their minds could not stay away from those that they loved. They refused to let one another die, to let the other feel the agony of their heart being split in two again, to let the other bleed the names of their loves.  
 _  
And I know  
That dreams of you  
And I know  
That dreams of you  
_  
They knew one another. They understood one another. And together they could be happy.


End file.
